fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Burros
Burros, also known as Continent Breaker, was a terrorist who destroyed The Divide in 303 AC. He is also the only known person to have defeated a Bloodborn in one on one combat, defeating Broden Dyser in 300 AC. Biography Early life Not much is known about Burros' early life, other than that he spent a large chunk of his youth inside the pit, a prison for criminals. He was previously thought to have been birthed there until it was found that Felicia Nehar was the first to escape the pit, destroying the rumour that he was originally the only person to escape. It was later found out that he was released by mercenaries. Season 4 Burros is first introduced as a lone ranger, looking to gain soldiers who will help him stage an attack on The Divide, a dam that protects central mainlands from being consumed by the Western seas. He slowly begins to build his army from the ground up, gaining many soldiers who have a track record of criminal activity, so that they easily align with his warped world view that the kingdom would be better of with fewer people and easier travel between continents, something destroying The Divide would help achieve. Season 5 Burros managed to make contact with Broden Dyser's ally Nu Genn, as a result he blackmailed him into taking the Bloodborn into the caves he had been building his army up in. He had heard of Broden from their mentor Illen Direll, who had adopted them both at different stages of his life. His motive was to get revenge on Illen who cast him out to the pit, by defeating Broden (Illen's poster child) and leaving him to die in the pit he was imprisoned in long ago. Fight with Broden Dyser After Broden decided to leave his king, he, George Clevus and Nu Genn went off find shelter elsewhere, but Nu Genn used this opportunity to lead Broden right into the hands of Burros. The two end up engaging in a fight, to which Burros says he knows who Broden is, and that he has arrived to fulfil the destiny of their mentor, Illen Direll. This comes as a shock to Broden. Burros manages to easily brush off the attacks of the Bloodborn, and throws him of the high rise bridge of the cave, jumping down after him. Broden brings out his blades with Burros easily evades, he then tells him he was “Born from blood and stone, moulded in the image of god.”. After a few quick attacks Broden tries his best combo yet, but doesn’t make a scratch on him, Burros suddenly swipes Broden from above knocking him to the ground, he then picks the Bloodborn up and drops his back onto his knee, breaking his back. The first loss Broden has received in combat, and the first recorded time a Bloodborn loses one on one. Burros walks off, with Genn watching in fear from the gate. Broden Dyser at this point appears to be left for dead until two of Burros’ soldiers drag his body off into the distance. Season 6 As Broden wakes up some time after the fight, he sees Burros looking over him. He has imprisoned the Bloodborn inside the pit. Broden asks why he didn’t just kill him. Burros tells him that his punishment must be more severe as he doesn’t fear death because he has no one. He also says that in order to truly win the coming Great War he must fulfil what Illen Direll would not, he must destroy The Divide in the mainlands creating another continent similar to Vellaria Drennen. Burros tells Broden that many have died trying to escape the pit, but hopes he will know of the day he makes a 6th continent, creating a new era. Burros leaves Broden in the pit. Burros at the end of the season travels East to the mainlands on ship, with his now massive army. Season 8 Burros returns after not being seen for a year. He has arrived in the Mainlands and is well on his way to The Divide with his army. In order to get to The Divide he must travel through its neighbouring city, Maverall. In Maverall, King Robert Spyre, Broden Dyser (who has managed to escape the pit) and Felicia Nehar await his arrival to defend The Divide from him. The Fall of The Divide As Burros and his army reach Maverall, they are met with heavy fire from King Robert Spyre’s archers, this is until Burros reveals a large catapult from behind Maverall’s walls, launching many fireballs at the archers, killing them and allowing his army forward. Breaking through to the city walls, Burros’ army seem to be inside a ghost town, until they are flanked from high rise buildings which hold more archers. A large amount of men get wiped out by these archers until the city’s entrance is knocked down. The catapult roles its way forward into the city, launching more fireballs at the archer dens. With Burros’ army fast approaching now at the second line of defence, King Robert Spyre’s men ready themselves for battle. Broden Dyser and Felicia notice this from afar near The Divide, they begin to worry this battle could be lost. Unleashing more, larger catapults, Burros’ army only appear to get stronger, as they continue to make way through the city, eventually reaching the kings guards. The two armies engage in a massive battle, with Burros no where to be seen as of yet. The king and his guards eventually have to fall back, heading into Maverall, away from The Divide. This leaves the kings remaining army, Broden Dyser and Felicia Nehar to defend the divide, against an army with 6 catapults. Outnumbered and outgunned, the army fall back more, eventually being overran by Burros’ men. All is practically lost, but Broden Dyser and Felicia still face head on with the coming onslaught. Nehar manages to take out a large cluster of men with her bow, as Broden waits for Burros to reveal himself. Felicia Nehar heroically manages to set aflame to a catapult, leaving it inoperable. After this, Burros’ men stay put, leaving the kings men to run back to The Divide. Burros emerges from his army, walking like a king. Burros speaks, simply saying, “''My destiny is not to be king, but to change the world. Run now children.” Raising his hand the catapults go off, now armed with explosive dragon powder rocks, they all set in quick succession at The Divide. Burros’ army run of into the hills, ditching their weapons. Burros stays put. Explosions create large holes in The Divide, with mass water seeping out. Broden runs towards Burros, the two engage in a battle. Broden, breaking Burros’ mask, then grounding him. Burros says to Broden, “''For our father.”. Felicia Nehar takes Broden away to safety, Burros drowns from the crumbling divide. After The Fall of The Divide and Burros' death Burros having been killed by the oncoming ocean from the crumbling divide begins to be known as "Continent Breaker" as the Western seas cover the two pillars of the mainlands. He succeeds in his goal. As a result of this continental change the world is now known to have 6 continents. Category:The Continents